


Misfit

by sugaplumvisions



Series: Writeober 2019 - KNB Ficlets and Drabbles [18]
Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Alpha Kuroko Tetsuya, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Fluff, Love Confessions, M/M, Omega Kagami Taiga, Omega Verse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-16
Updated: 2019-11-16
Packaged: 2021-01-31 14:44:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,308
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21447916
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sugaplumvisions/pseuds/sugaplumvisions
Summary: Kagami is an alpha. He knows this beyond a shadow of a doubt. But does his body?
Relationships: Kagami Taiga/Kuroko Tetsuya
Series: Writeober 2019 - KNB Ficlets and Drabbles [18]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1504883
Comments: 4
Kudos: 123





	Misfit

Kagami Taiga was an alpha. Sure, he hadn’t presented yet, and being such a late bloomer would normally make someone assume they were a beta, but he was clearly an alpha. His build, the way he was so protective of his friends—especially Kuroko, even after he’d presented as an alpha, to everyone’s surprise. He was clearly an alpha, and he was clearly a little gay in more ways than one, because not only did he like boys, he wasn’t picky about their designation.

That’s why when he was sitting in math class, when his thoughts suddenly began to swim like they were filtered through maple syrup, he didn’t suspect a thing.

He must be sleepy, he thought. Or he must be getting sick. Or…really did it matter? Math wasn’t important.

“Kagami-kun,” Kuroko hissed behind him.

“Kuroko?” Kagami zeroed in on his voice like an anchor.

“Kagami-kun, I think you should visit the nurse’s office.”

“What? Why?”

Had Kuroko always smelled this good? Like vanilla, with a sharp hint of cinnamon and nutmeg. Kagami wanted to bury his nose into his neck and never let go.

“I shouldn’t say in class,” Kuroko said.

“But I’m not sick,” Kagami said.

“Kagami-san,” the teacher said, and his voice sounded like it was coming from far, far away, “Is there something you’d like to share with the class?”

Kuroko’s voice was calm and clear. “I asked him if he’d walk with me to the nurse’s office,” he said. “I don’t feel well.”

“Be quick about it,” their teacher said.

Kuroko gestured towards the door. “Come on,” he whispered when Kagami made no move to get up. It wasn’t that he didn’t want to go with Kuroko; he’d never wanted anything more than to go with Kuroko. It was that he didn’t understand what was happening.

“I thought you said I needed to go to the nurse’s office.”

“I did,” Kuroko said, a small, rebellious smile playing at his lips.

“Then why did you say you needed to?” Kagami cocked his head like a confused puppy.

“I didn’t want to embarrass you,” Kuroko said.

“What? Why would I be embarrassed?” Kagami asked, face a little red. His vision zeroed in on Kuroko’s throat. He’d thought about scenting the little alpha a thousand times, but his mental images had never been quite this vivid, and he’d always been able to control himself when Kuroko was already around. “You smell good,” Kagami added. “Like, really good.”

“You’re presenting,” Kuroko said simply, leaving it to Kagami’s addled brain to figure out the rest. 

“I’m obviously not presenting,” Kagami said. “I’m not going on a possessive rampage, and I don’t feel any particular urge to protect anybody, other than the usual.”

Kuroko stopped walking, took both his hands, and looked into his eyes. “Kagami-kun,” he said. “You’re going into demi-heat.”

“That’s ridiculous,” Kagami said. “I’m obviously an alpha.”

Kuroko raised an eyebrow. “Like I’m obviously an omega?”

“That doesn’t count!”

“You smell like lilies,” Kuroko said. “You have been staring at my neck for the past five minutes, and you obviously want to scent me.”

“I am not going into demi-heat!” Kagami said, a bit too loudly, and smacked his hand over his mouth.

“Let’s just see what the nurse says,” Kuroko said. He let go of one hand and pulled Kagami along with the other.

“I am not going to the nurse and telling her that you think I’m an omega! Not that there’s anything wrong with being an omega…” Kagami trailed off. “It’s just! I’m not one!”

“Please?” Kuroko said. “For me?”

And that wasn’t fair, because if Kuroko said, “Please, for me?” Kagami was pretty sure he’d chop off his own arm if that was what he was asking.

“Ugh, fine,” Kagami said, and succumbed to being dragged to the nurse. He didn’t have to like it, but if it would get him more time alone with Kuroko, then that was what he’d do.

“What brings you in here?” the nurse asked when Kuroko opened the door and held it for Kagami, who’d once again spent the entire time here staring at Kuroko’s neck.

“Kagami-kun is presenting,” Kuroko said.

“I am not!” Kagami insisted.

“Well let’s go ahead and check.” The nurse took a deep inhale. “Kagami-san, you certainly smell like you’re going into a demi-heat. Though I can run some tests just to be sure.”

“A what now? What the hell?” Kagami said, thoughts still drifting through his head like errant clouds.

“A demi-heat,” the nurse repeated.

“Weren’t you paying attention in health studies?” Kuroko asked.

“I know what a heat is!” Kagami said. “But I don’t feel…y’know…” He stage-whispered. “Interested.”

“For the first two to three years after presenting, young male omegas don’t go into full heats. It takes time for the reproductive equipment to prepare itself for use and in male omegas it doesn’t develop since birth, instead beginning to prepare itself a few months before presentation.”

Kagami frowned. “Reproductive equipment” is the last thing he wants to think about. Especially when it comes to him and the possibility that someday he could get pregnant. He steals a glance at Kuroko, who’s frowning too. Probably at the heavily gendered language. He’d confided in Kagami a few months ago when he presented that he was assigned female at birth, and so would be going into demi-ruts instead of full-blown ruts for the next few years.

Oh right. That’s what a demi-heat was.

The nurse continued. “And so the body simply prepares itself for proper heats by going into demi-heats, where you’ll feel many of the mental symptoms of a heat without the biological imperatives.”

“Biological imperatives” was a nice way to tell Kagami that he was going to spend the rest of his life with a body screaming at him to put babies in it.

“No, no you’re good,” Kagami protested. “I remember now.”

“Are you sure?” the nurse asked. “Because it’s my job to explain these things.”

“No I just… I can’t think straight around him.” He pointed to Kuroko.

“Do you want me to leave?” Kuroko asked.

“No!” Kagami said a bit too quickly. “No, don’t. I want you here.” He wants Kuroko more than just here. He wants to be wrapped in Kuroko’s arms. He wants to bury himself in Kuroko’s scent and never come back up.

“Now, I’m going to feel your neck. If you’re truly going into demi-heat, your scent glands should be palpably swollen, presenting themselves for a mating bite.

“Ow!” Kagami whined as the nurse squeezed at the glands of his neck.

“They’re certainly swollen,” the nurse said. “Open your mouth?” She grabs a thermometer and sticks it under Kagami’s tongue.

“38 degrees.” the nurse said. “Precisely the kind of low-grade fever that you’d normally see in a demi-heat. Kagami-san, it looks like you’re certainly going into one.”

“That can’t be true,” he protested. “I’m an alpha.”

The nurse frowned. “I’m sorry to be the one to have to tell you, but you’re most definitely an omega. You’re exhibiting all the classic signs.”

“No,” Kagami protested. “I’m supposed to be an alpha. Shit, my dad is going to kill me.”

The nurse didn’t have the heart to chastise him for his language.

“We can send education packets home with you for your father,” she said. Her steady beta scent was already beginning to reassure Kagami. “In today’s world, omegas can do almost anything alphas can do, and more and more strides are made every day.”

“I don’t want this,” Kagami said.

“Kagami-kun,” Kuroko said. He reached for his hand and gave it a squeeze. “It’s going to be all right. I’m right here.” Kagami took a deep inhale of vanilla and spice.

“You’ve got a good young man on your hands,” the nurse said, and smiled at the two of them. “You’re lucky to have each other.” Neither Kagami nor Kuroko corrected the assumption that they’re a couple.

The nurse continued. “Now, to ride out a demi-heat, you have a couple of options. First, of course, is scenting and being scented by an alpha. You’ll still spend a couple of days feeling needy and clingy, but you and your alpha here should be able to get that time off school. With your ages, I of course have to caution you against a mating bite. You know it’s a decision that cannot be undone.”

Kuroko nodded. Kagami’s brain was fixated on the bite, couldn’t think of anything else but being marked by Kuroko, claimed by Kuroko for all to see. He knew he should be embarrassed, but he couldn’t bother to dredge up any hint of shame.

“You of course can ride it out alone, but it will take four to five days instead of two to three.”

“Kuroko,” Kagami whined, and he’s shocked that the voice is coming out of him. He smells the sharp tang of omega in distress, and looks around for another omega. He realized that the voice was coming from him. “Kuroko, please.”

“We have a scent-proof heat room that you can wait in until your parents are able to come get you,” the nurse said.

“Won’t come,” Kagami said. “Dad’s gone like always.”

“My parents love you,” Kuroko said. “They’ll drive you home.”

“Even now that I’m—” he gestured to himself. “Like this?”

“Especially now,” Kuroko said. “I think they’ve been hoping I’d make friends with an eligible omega ever since I presented.”

“Are you calling me eligible?” Kagami asked.

Kuroko smirked. His eyes swept up and down Kagami. “What if I am?”

“Save it for the heat room, boys,” the nurse says. “And please, for everyone’s sake, keep it PG.”

The nurse ushered them into the heat room, Kagami following behind Kuroko like a lost puppy.

“Aren’t you going to tell her we aren’t together?” Kagami asked once the door closed.

“Why should I?” Kuroko said. “Unless you don’t want me here.”

“No, no, please stay. It’s just…”

“It’s just?” Kuroko raised his eyebrows and looked at Kagami.

“You deserve a proper omega. Someone pretty and curvy and delicate.”

Kuroko laughed. “You idiot.”

“What do you mean?” Kagami said.

“I mean that I’ve only had eyes for you ever since the first alley-oop,” Kuroko said.

“For me?” Kagami asked. “Really?”

“You really haven’t noticed?”

Kagami shrugged. “I think I’ve loved you since you promised to be my shadow,” he admitted.

“Oh love…” Kuroko said. “Come here.” He sat in Kagami’s lap so that Kagami’s face was level with his neck. “Let me take care of you.” He nestled Kagami’s head in the crook of his neck. “Breathe deep,” he said. “It’ll make you feel better.”

Kagami’s head swam, surrounded by vanilla and spice. He’d never smelled anything so good in his life. He went boneless, relaxing into Kuroko’s scent.

“That’s my Taiga-kun,” Kuroko said.

“My Tetsuya,” Kagami said.

“Yours,” Kuroko repeated. He smiled down at Kagami. “Just let me call my parents to pick us up, okay?”

He heard Kuroko making arrangements with his parents, tuning out and giving in to his hindbrain’s imperative to scent Kuroko as long and as deeply as he possibly could.

“My mother will be here in 20 minutes,” Kuroko said. “She said… I asked them if we could both go back to your apartment.”

“Please,” Kagami said. “Don’t want to let you go. Please tell me she said yes.”

“She’s an alpha too. She knows what it’s like to be needed by her omega,” Kuroko said.

“I need you so much,” Kagami said. He lifted his head, closed his eyes and let his lips go slack and sweet and begging for a kiss. “Kiss me,” he whispered.

“Anything you want,” Kuroko said, leaning down to press his lips to Kagami’s. Kagami sighed happily into the kiss as their lips finally connected.

“Love you so much, precious,” Kuroko said as Kagami pulled back to bury his face into his neck again.

They stayed that way, alternating between kissing and scenting as Kagami’s breathing finally slowed down from the frenzied pace it had taken in the early stages of demi-heat.

Eventually Kuroko’s mother texted him to let him know that she had arrived at the school.

“Kagami, love, come on,” Kuroko whispered, gently shaking Kagami awake from where he’d fallen asleep pressed into his neck.

“Don’t wanna,” Kagami muttered.

“We have to go,” Kuroko said. “And then we can go lie down in your apartment, all right?”

Kagami grumbled, but once Kuroko climbed out of his lap, he followed him. They walked through the halls of the school and—shit, class was getting out. They tried to hurry as fast as they could to avoid causing a scene, but a group of students still walked past and sniffed the air, looking at Kagami curiously.

One boy stopped, grinning horribly as he approached them.

“Hey look,” the beta said. He inhaled deeply, smelling Kagami’s sweetly floral scent. “The freak alpha’s found himself a freak bitch!”

Kagami glared at him, opened his mouth to say something until Kuroko steps between him and the other boy.

“What did you just say about my omega?”

And for all the anger issues Kagami usually had, for all that he’d usually throw a punch or come up with a quick insult, he just stood there and let Kuroko defend him.

“I said you’re a pair of freaks,” the beta said.

Kuroko growled, low and deep in his chest, and bared his teeth. He took a step forward, grinning savagely.

“Whoa,” the beta said, holding up his hands. “I didn’t mean anything by it.”

“See that you didn’t,” Kuroko snarled.

Kuroko took Kagami’s hand and glared down anyone who so much as looked his way all to the car.

Kagami smiled as one thought filtered through the haze of his mind: this must be what being loved felt like.

  
  



End file.
